justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
She’s Got Me Dancing
|year = 2009 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (MashUp) |dg = Male (♂) |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Solo |pc = Orange Orange to Light Blue (Remake) |gc = Yellow Yellow to Orange (Remake) |lc = Blue (JDW2) Red-Orange (Remake) |pictos = 108 (JD3/JDW2) 121 (Remake) 63 (MashUp) |nowc = GotMeDancing |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |image = JD3= |-|Wii2= |-|Remake= |-|-||name = She's Got Me Dancing |dura= 3:32 |kcal= 24}} "She's Got Me Dancing" 'by ''Tommy Sparks is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange frizzy hair. He is wearing an orange and black checkered shirt with a light blue collar, black sequin pants, green and yellow shoes, and aqua blue reading glasses. Just Dance Now The coach remains relatively similar in the remake, just slightly brighter. However, he now transforms during the night-time scenes. During those scenes, his colors are inverted (but his pants remain unchanged). When he transitions, he can be seen in a very faint shade of blue and purple. Background The background is outside during a camp-out with a recreational vehicle in the back of the dancer. There is also a Disco Hub in the far back near some tents. When the dancer 'drums', stars in shades of bright colours appear on the ground. Just Dance Now In the remake, the routine takes place in a hill near a campsite, similar to the original. The background looks as if it was folded with origami paper. It switches between a day and night scene; during the day, the background is bright and green. The mountains in the background can be seen in a shade of tan brown, some blue rocks can be seen, direction arrows can be seen near the dancer and little camp buildings can be seen in the far background. White clouds and a yellow sun can also be seen in the sky. At night, the entire background takes on a dark blue 'filter' and the arrows and buildings shine up neon-style. The summits of the mountains also glow. The moon, as well as comets shooting from the sky, also appear. The stars from the original background also appear when the dancer 'drums'. During the part before the chorus, both backgrounds switch for a few seconds. When the chorus hits, the day scene comes out and some beavers can be seen appearing behind the rocks. Note that each scene switch involves triangles breaking out and moving to form the next scene. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of '''3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise both of your hands up to your head. Gold Move 3: Move your right hand to the side of your head and have your left hand out. shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 SGMD GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game shesgotmedancinlastgm.png|Gold Move 3 SGMD GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is only one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise both of your hands up to your head. shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Move Mashup She's Got Me Dancing has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' GM *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''Hey Girl Hey Boy'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Holiday'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Move Your Feet '' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' ' Appearances in Mashups ''She's Got Me Dancing is featured in the following Mashups: * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * ''Chiwawa'' (Nerds)' * ''Da Funk * Disturbia * ''Follow The Leader'' * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!)' * #thatPOWER * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions She's Got Me Dancing appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Clap Dance * Double Walk * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Party In My Head * Pop Walk * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style * Too Eccentric For You Trivia * In the Da Funk Mashup, the dancer's Pictogram color is changed from orange to dark blue. * The dancer resembles the dancers from Jerk It Out and P4 from You're the First, the Last, My Everything in terms of facial features. * This dancer appears in the background of Uptown Funk, along with many other coaches. * In the Mashup, some pictograms from Holiday are removed. * Later on, 2 pictograms from Just Dance Now were removed and replaced with 2 new ones, Ubisoft probably wanted to make things more specific. Gallery shegotmellal.png|''Shes's Got Me Dancing'' Gotmedancingmashup.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Mashup) Gotmedancing.jpg|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Remake) ShesgotmeMenu.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' on the Just Dance 3 menu gotmedancing_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover She's Got Me Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 49 2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 assdsadsa.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20049.png|Golden avatar 30049.png|Diamond avatar SGMD.png|Coach extraction gotmedancing_pictos.png|Pictograms ThS0UF95SF.jpg|Gameplay got me dancing beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 got me dancing beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Gotmedancing_scraped_pictos.png|Pictos that were later removed GotmeDancingnewpictos.png|pictos that replaced the scraped ones Videos Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing (Music video) Just Dance 3 She's Got Me Dancing, Tommy Sparks (Solo) 5* Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_She's_Got_Me_Dancing She's Got Me Dancing JDNOW Just Dance Unlimited - She's Got Me Dancing References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche